


【锤基】游 （PWP一发完）

by DWArou



Category: Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies), 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Top!Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 锤基R游客锤X导游基注意：走肾游戏一夜情（两个人都是老司机）游========





	【锤基】游 （PWP一发完）

游客锤X导游基

游  
====================

下关风，上关花，苍山雪，洱海月，古城街，大理城。

这是Thor来这里的目的，他摸着手里的相机，在飞机落地前三十分钟最后一次拍了晴朗的天空，绵软的白云铺在飞机身下，像是一床丝滑的被单，一不小心就要将他们包裹起来似的。

一坐飞机就犯困，Thor拿出刚才飞机餐提供的小零食，叫什么来着，这个字他不认识，他只认识前面的“野生”两个字，他小声问了问身旁的年轻人。

“啊，那个字念jun，菌子，云南这个地方生产野生菌。”似乎期待了很久似的，剩下来的半个小时，那个年轻的女孩儿打开了话匣子，她的英文很流利，甚至还说了许多地道的国外冷笑话，让Thor睡意全无，也对即将到达的大理城了解了更多。

女孩儿叫宝儿，是一个地道的大理本地人，在昆明工作，这次休假回家看看。

“你英文挺好的。”Thor笑着，他的眼睛像是机舱外的蓝天，瞳孔像宝石一般，让宝儿有些红了脸，“标准的伦敦腔。”

“嘿嘿，谢谢。”宝儿吐了吐舌头，“因为我家客栈里就有一位常驻客人，他是英国人。”

那位常驻客人是六年前到他们客栈的，本来只是来这里旅游，却在旅途中改变了主意，最后就在她家客栈的阁楼定居了。他叫Loki，本职是一个网络写手，但他酷爱旅游，偶尔也给旅游杂志写一些稿子。但他现在还有一个身份，当地某个小旅游社的导游，前两年还去考了导游证，顾客几乎都是外国人，给自己赚一些外快。

“我觉得我会和他很聊得来，”Thor扬了扬手里的相机，“我也经常替旅游杂志拍一些照片。不知道他最近有没有档期啊？”

“你想请他当导游？”宝儿歪了歪头，随后眯眼笑了起来，“不知道诶，等会儿下飞机我打电话问一问......可是要他当导游，你可必须住我家客栈哦~”

“好。”

他们到达的时候是晚上七点半了，可是大理的天还是亮着的，像是下午四点多的模样。虽然还未正式入夏，但很多中国城市现在已经30°c以上了，可大理才18°C，Thor，下飞机后的第一感觉便是凉爽，甚至还有些冷。他只穿了一件白色的短袖，还有一条米色的休闲裤，在出了机舱后，宝儿不禁赞叹：“你身材是真的很好。”

是宝儿家客栈的车子来接他们的，那白色的箱型车身上写着“风花雪月”，Thor认识那几个字，并且念了出来，虽然不是很标准，但也没有出多大的错误，宝儿都鼓了鼓掌。

“月....客栈。”Thor不认识中间的那个字，宝儿告诉他，那个字念“yuan”，缘分的缘，和团圆的圆一个发音，团圆代表圆满，而缘分代表......

“命中注定。”Thor说出了自己的理解，宝儿点了点头赞同，并且说他说是一个罗曼蒂克的男人。

司机是宝儿的父亲，姓姜，让Thor叫他老姜。

老姜带来了好消息，Loki最近刚好有空，他上个星期刚完结了手里的小说，已经和出版社商榷好了，最近正好是个“复活期”，也正好适合出去转转。

“他说这回收费就低一点，毕竟他也想出去玩......我还正想着你回来了你俩可以一起呢，看来Loki要接活了。”老姜一边用本地化和宝儿说着，一边朝宝儿挤眉弄眼，惹得小姑娘面红耳赤了起来，老姜哈哈一笑，“Thor可真帅啊。”

=====================

他们的目的地在双廊，离机场只有一个小时左右的路程。Thor知道这个地方，但是也仅仅是在视频和杂志里。它的前身是大理洱海边的一个小渔村，远离城市的喧嚣，宁静是它难得的特色。他在杂志上看过，这是一个当地人日出而作，日落而息的小村子，捕鱼摇橹的生活虽然已经被贩卖些精致的工艺品或者是特产取代，但是依旧是静谧美好的。

Thor并没有拍照，他今天其实有些累了，反正他要在这呆很久，他有的是时间。

实际上，老姜只用了四十多分钟便到了月缘客栈，和大多数双廊的客栈一样，那是一栋面海的屋子，白色的墙壁在擦黑的天色下很显眼，有鲜花围绕着楼边的围栏盛开着，空气中像是抹了蜜一般，有着淡淡的花香。和花香一同而来的便是音乐声，隐隐约约，听不清楚在唱什么，但是很显然，那是一支英文歌。

“Loki心情不错啊，还唱歌呢~”宝儿和自己的父亲说了一句，然后转头看向Thor，“你的这位导游可是能歌善舞的好手。”

老姜把车停好，打开车门后，音乐声便清晰了起来，Thor认得那首歌，迷人的男音只是偶尔唱几句歌词，大多数时候只是轻轻的哼着，应该不是忘词，可能是为了配合这凉爽的海风吧。

“You a star just like Mariah~/你是一颗明星 像玛利亚一样闪耀”Thor开始就着旋律配合着那哼着的男音唱了起来，“Man this feel incredible I'll turn into a bride/这感觉不可思议 我会让你变成我的新娘...”

“Mine/属于我~”两个不同的声音重叠在一起，一个如洱海月低沉柔和，一个如苍山雪细腻缱绻，一同合出了这首歌的名称。

宝儿扭头看了一眼身后背着旅行包的Thor：“我觉得你们真的会很合拍。”

“我也是。”他开始期待唱这首歌的人是什么模样了。

“Feels like forever even if forever's tonight/感觉此刻已是永恒 即便永恒停留在今夜”

“lalalalalalalala waste this night away with me/lalalalalalala 与我挥霍今夜吧”

Just lay with me，Thor知道他没唱出来的句子，这个人，应该是很寂寞了吧，他是这么想的。

“You're mine，I can't look away/你属于我啊，我无法移开视线......”

“I just gotta say/我只想对你说...”

在Thor一行人推开门的时候，音乐戛然而止，只有门口的铃铛叮铃打了两个旋，然后被几个零散客人的掌声取代。歌正好唱完，小舞台上的男人眯着眼睛朝他们看了过来，他的嘴唇几乎还贴在话筒上。

Thor最先注意到他的眼睛，在柔和昏暗的灯光下，那个人的眼睛像是猫咪，在暗处发着幽幽的绿色微光，如同绿色的玻璃球，晃着晃着便静止下来看向了自己。他拿下来麦克风上的红色的麦克风套，将它随手扔在了舞台侧边的垃圾桶里，然后勾着猫咪一般的嘴角朝这边走了过来，他的唇线真性感，他的双腿真性感，他光洁的额头也挺性感的。男人看人喜欢从上到下再到上，而他一连用了一大串“性感”，只能说明，他就是个不折不扣的...基佬，这是Thor的秘密，没对任何人说过。

“你好，我是Loki，你就是宝儿电话里提到的Thor先生吧，希望能带给你一个美好的旅行体验。”Loki朝Thor伸出了手。

Thor握住了那只漂亮的手，他的指尖冰凉，但是手心是温热的，甚至有些轻微的湿意，可能他刚刚在台上唱歌还是有些紧张吧，Thor笑了笑，“谢谢，还有，您的歌声真好听，导游先生。”

=================

有时候计划赶不上变化，Thor现在在浴室冲澡，温热的水花本可以洗去他的疲劳，但是当水流从他的头顶流到眼皮时，Thor狠狠的揉了一把脸，现在的状况有点尴尬。

最近并不是旅游旺季，但是这边的客栈酒店几乎都住满了。本来月缘已经给他留好了房间，可谁知本来住在店里的一对夫妻因为旅游计划吵得不可开交，姜妈妈为了不让他们吵得更凶只能答应那位妻子的要求——再开一间房，可是房间已经满了，周边一时半会也找不到住的地方，可这两位都是火头上的主儿，竟然强行要了那间给Thor留好的房间。

“你怎么回事啊？”老姜抱怨着自家老婆，“Thor先生可是宝儿那边预约好了的，而且还是外国友人，这下子怎么办？要不这样，宝儿那间房间先给那个女士住，宝儿和你睡，我今天守沙发。”

“那个女的已经住进去了。”

看着两位中年人在柜台里交头接耳，Thor拖着行李箱有些尴尬的站在柜台前，他并不知道发生了什么。宝儿也加入了父母的讨论，看起来有些生气。

“Thor先生，”Loki拍了拍自己的肩膀，“这边的房间分配出了一些问题，真是抱歉啊。”

“啊，没事没事......具体是什么问题？难道没有住处了吗？”Thor愣了愣，不确定的说出了自己的猜想。

“可以这么说。”Loki瞧了一眼柜台里有些面红耳赤的那家人，“那个，我知道这个办法有点奇怪，但是你今晚介不介意和我住一间？”

“啊？”Thor愣住了，什么状况啊，他还没搞明白。

当Loki把他们两个“商议好”了的住房方法告诉老姜一家的时候，Thor看到老姜如释重负的表情，并且对他友好的笑了笑：“啊，Thor先生，真是抱歉啊，我们会免您两天的房钱的，当然，您明天就可以住自己的房间了。”

于是，就这样莫名其妙的，他在旅途的第一天，居然和自己的导游住在了一起，他几乎不认识对方，对方也不认识他。而且，还是一张床？！

Loki的房间在阁楼，面积不算小，像是已经完全租给了他的样子，里面的摆设虽然很简单，和其他的房间完全不一样，应该是他自己的想法。除了他用来写作用的工作台以外，房间里最显眼的便是那张深蓝色的大床了，对，只有一张床。

见Thor愣在门口，Loki了然的笑了笑：“总不能让您去和宝儿睡一间房吧，咱们两个都是男人，您不介意吧？您介意的话，毕竟是我们的疏漏，我可以去睡沙发。”

“不，不是，我不是这个意思。”Thor耸了耸肩，然后关上了门，将自己的行李放到了一边，他打量着Loki的房间，那人真的很喜欢旅行，墙上、柜子上有很多风景照和游客照，他摸着眼前的一张日出照，他见过那张照片，在航空飞机的杂志上，貌似是大理鸡足山的日出照，“你也喜欢摄影？”

“业余爱好罢了，我看Thor先生带的设备，您应该是专业的吧。”Loki打开了窗帘，从古香古色的窗户看出去，正好是洱海，而此刻天已经黑了，海面上黑乎乎的一片，只有远处缥缈的几处灯火，朦朦胧胧的，“不知道这次旅行，我能不能有机会入一入您的镜。”

“当然，毕竟你那么美。”Thor说完这句话，突然想打自己的嘴。

“哈哈哈”对方哈哈一笑，“我还是头一次被夸美呢。”

他笑着，有些慵懒的将垂在脸侧的黑发挽到耳后，他的发微卷，在灯光下微微泛着一层淡金色，毛绒绒的。

Thor再一次用力揉了揉自己的脸颊，从回忆中醒过神来，温凉的水流还是进了他的眼睛，这下子他可又想起了Loki的那双绿宝石一般的眼睛。

===================

Thor洗好澡出来的时候，听到Loki又在放着刚刚唱的那首《Mine》，他正靠在窗边，头向后靠着，嘴巴轻轻吐气，白色的烟雾从他的口鼻缭绕开来。见Thor出来，他将那红色的烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，淡淡的烟草味被风卷走，房间里慢慢变成了淡淡的沐浴露的味道，和Thor身上的一模一样。

Thor赤着上半身，下身穿着一条灰色的睡裤，从窗口卷进来的洱海风吹干了他身上还残留着的水珠，有些发冷。Loki叼着一根未点燃的烟，烟味已经散去，他将窗子关起来，从柜子里拿出了吹风机递给Thor，揶揄的笑道：“先吹干头发吧，Thor先生的身材真不错，迷倒不少姑娘吧。”

Thor干笑了两声，今天他已经被夸了第二次了。

“连我看到都忍不住想摸一把。”Loki的声音轻飘飘的飘进了Thor的耳朵里，像一片被风吹起的小纸片，还着着火，在Thor的耳边烧了起来。

“行啊。”Thor朝着Loki挑了挑眉。

======================

“Just lay with me, waste this night away with me/就这样躺在我的怀里 与我挥霍今夜吧”

他们靠的极近，Thor的鼻翼微微翕合，他能嗅到Loki唇边淡淡的尼古丁的味道，也能闻到Loki身上和自己一样的沐浴露的味道，毕竟自己也用了对方的沐浴露，有一股清新的茶香，像是还没有煮过的普洱。

Loki那双绿宝石盯着Thor，他的手指轻轻滑过Thor的胸膛，在那里轻轻戳弄了几下，然后画着圈滑到了Thor的腹部，勾勒着凸起的腹肌曲线。他的嘴唇被轻轻的咬着，眼睛里的光透着愉悦。

接下来，Loki的嘴唇便不是被自己咬着了，而是被眼前这个眼睛逐渐变成深蓝色的金发男人咬住了。

感觉他们像是一对久别的情人，在茶香中忍不住含着对方的唇舌吮吸。Thor自己也抽烟，不过他今天已经一整天没有抽烟了。而Loki正好刚抽过烟，这样的接吻像是两个人分享了同一只尼古丁产物似的，谁都怕对方多夺去那么一丁点，便舍不得似的嘬着对方的嘴唇。

很快，他们便拉扯下对方的衣服，一起倒在了那张深蓝色的大床上。亲吻并没有结束，他们舔着贝齿，缠着舌头，咬着嘴唇，动情的喘息从鼻尖和嘴唇的缝隙露出，像是随着月色沉入了洱海一般，谁离开了对方的嘴唇就会被溺死，谁都离不开。

“Loki...”Thor叫着这人的名字，他甚至只连对方姓什么都不知道，真是荒唐的美梦。

洱海上吹来的风裹着屋后的树杈敲打着他们的窗户，发出了咚咚的声音，而那镶嵌着绿宝石的脸正埋在他的胯间，猫咪一般的性感嘴唇正在帮Thor做着口交。他的嘴巴被塞得满满的，有时候是左边，有时候是右边，他的脸颊被那棒状的物体撑出一个弧度。一些鼻音从他的鼻子里哼出来，带着热情，不再像是苍山上的白雪，而是像被捧在掌心的温水。

Thor挺了挺腰，那张小嘴收紧了两颊，火热的唇舌挤压着他的阴茎，让他爽得不由仰起头叹了一声。他再次低下头看着那张卖力吞吐着自己东西的脸颊。他们拉开了窗帘，关了屋子里的灯光，Loki穿着月光，欧洲人的肤色在月光下像是一条人鱼，洁白的皮肤仿佛泛着银光，而深蓝色的床单便是他的海洋，等会他将在他的海洋里舞蹈。

Thor拿过了床头的KY，这家伙的房间随手就能拿到这个东西，他刚刚进屋的时候居然没有发现。将那透明的液体挤在手上，是黏腻的草莓味儿的，猫咪也闻到了味道，抬起眼睛去看Thor的动作，却被Thor突然的顶弄搞得干咳了一声，他便低下头再一次舔弄起了那根怒胀的玩意儿。

Thor的手往前伸，他的一只手揉搓着那白色的糯米糍一般的软臀，沾满了KY的手指揉到了那臀瓣的中心，喉咙里传来了Thor低低的笑声：“Loki你......刚刚洗澡的时候就弄过了吗？已经很软了呢。”

Loki没有说话，他只是吐出了口中Thor的巨根，然后像是小猫一样吻着Thor的草丛和腹肌，然后是那人胸口的果实，在舌头在那乳晕打转了几圈以后呻吟了起来——Thor已经伸进了第三根手指，三根粗壮的手指像是摆动的鱼尾一般在他的体内横冲直撞，将他刚刚被自己开拓过的地方撑得更开。Thor的手指确实比他的粗，刚刚握手的时候他就注意到了，这只热乎乎的手可真大。

窗外居然开始淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，雨点打在玻璃上，发出小小的噼里啪啦的声音，却也掩盖不了屋内两个人火热的喘息。

“嗯~Thor.....左边，左边一点。”Loki夹紧了臀肉，摆动起了臀部，让Thor的手指准确 按到了他的那块敏感软肉。他的身子渐渐直了起来，身体也开始勾着Thor蹭弄着。男人有着短短胡渣的下巴蹭着他的额头，他迫不及待的去吻Thor的喉结，双手抓着对方宽大的肩膀，他的身材真棒，脸蛋真帅，眯着眼的猫咪这样想着，他甚至希望自己有一条猫咪尾巴，这样他就可以将尾巴缠在男人结实的胳膊上，让他那双蓝眼睛越发的烧起火来。

“Running circles' round my mind/我的脑海里全都是你”

Thor喘着粗气带上了套子，他将Loki翻过身，拍打着他被自己揉得粉红的臀部，大力的捏着，让那臀部上面留下自己的手掌印。他将自己勃起的阴茎蹭到了那已经被开括得熟透的入口，浅浅的抵在那里蹭动着，他看着身下的猫咪忍不住的扭动着腰肢，洁白的手掌在蓝色被单上滑动着。

“Even when it's rainy all you ever do is shine/就算阴雨绵绵 你也能给我带来光芒”

Loki只觉得刚刚顶在自己喉头的圆润柱头此刻正在他的入口跃跃欲试，啊，他快兴奋得软了腿。他见过许多美丽的女人，也见过许多帅气的男人，他甚至还和以前的游客也发生过这样的事。但是这个金发的男人，还是第一个让他主动动了心思的人，老实说，他才握上这个男人的手时就已经想到他们会这样了，这从那个男人一进来就用赤裸裸的眼光盯着他时，他就已经料到了。

“You're on fire.”

Thor在此刻撑开了他的身体，人鱼总算是分裂出了两条腿，火辣的感觉从后方传来，Loki已经很久没用这种感觉了，他如同第一次经历性事的处子，在男人的挺进中双手紧紧抓住了床单，然后眼泪掉了下来。

“嗯啊——哈~”他开始哼哼唧唧了起来，Loki的眼睛微眯着，他有些无助的伸直脖子，Thor的性器还在开拓疆土，而他就是那片土地，被破开、被进入，像从苍山顶上取下的冰雪，被放进石槽里，被石杵倒成了水花，还溅起了白色的泡沫。

Thor埋进了那具身体，Loki原本较凉的身体此刻正从内向外的变得滚烫，他的手嵌在那洁白的腰部，那有弹性的腰肢微微颤抖着，Thor前倾俯身亲吻着Loki的脊背，他的背肌不厚，线条优美，包裹着那正在颤抖的肩胛骨。

“啊~”Loki的腰受不住了，他身子往前一滑，膝盖也向后滑去，整个人趴在了床上，挺立的前端被压在床单上，让他还是勉强着胯部用力稍微撅着些臀部。

身后的人一只手绕到了他的身前，炽热的大掌包裹住了他的肉柱，另一只手往上捏住了他的手背，然后五指插进了他的手指间收紧。Thor舔上了他的耳垂，含住了那圆润的肉块抿唇咗弄着，还故意发出些水声，听得Loki脸红不已。

“嗯....啊~啊~”他的呻吟开始急促了起来，因为男人现在已经压在他身上开始在他的体内抽动了起来，每次都只拔出一半然后就猛地进入，一下一下的捣弄着他，囊袋和胯部撞在Loki撅起的臀肉上，就着KY黏腻的水声发出噗呲噗呲的声音。

Loki张着嘴，发出些含糊不清的呻吟，他的头往后仰起，漂亮的脖颈在夜色中划出精致的弧线，Thor松开了他的手，让他自由的抓着枕头或是床单，然后开始将手挤到他的胸口，在那硬挺的乳头拨弄了几下，往上摸到他的喉结，手指轻轻抓着，最后挤到了Loki的唇边，中指抵着他的牙齿往下分开他的嘴唇，然后几根手指一同抓住了他的舌头，开始搅动抽插了起来，节奏和自己下半身的动作一样。

单曲循环的歌曲被月光剪碎，Loki几乎听不到那首熟悉的曲子了，他只听到满耳都是他们的呼吸的声音，他们交缠的声音，以及心脏要突破耳膜的声音。

窗外的雨不知道什么时候停了下来，但屋里的声音却没完没了，就像月光下波光粼粼的水面，乐此不疲的在夜色中拉扯着风儿翻滚着，溅起来的水花像极了苍山的雪，荡起层层波浪。

===================

荒唐的一夜。

Thor醒来的时候，他还抱着他的导游Loki，那人窝在他的怀里，有些乱蓬蓬的头毛挤在他的胸口，他又闭上了眼睛，脑海里重播着昨晚疯狂的画面，天呐，这......

“咚咚咚——”

有人在敲门，Thor还没动作，便看到怀里的人先动了动。Loki睁开了眼睛，他的睡眼朦胧着，花了几秒钟才对焦成功。然后，他朝着Thor微笑，凑上头颅在Thor的唇边印下了浅浅一吻，然后他是声音有些沙哑，最后纠结成了一个气声：“早啊......”

“早。”Thor自己觉得有些不自然的回答着，但下一秒却还是在对方的额头留下了一吻，看起来自然极了。

Loki拖着疲惫的身体坐了起来，他揉了揉眼睛和腰，让Thor有些不好意思的抓了抓头。

“Thor先生，你们起来后可以搬房间了，我已经打扫好了。”宝儿一边拍门一边说着。

“好的，谢谢。”Thor朝着门回答道。

他们两个对视着，然后同时笑了出来。不得不说，他们好像不止在床上才合得来。

“怎么办，我好像不想让你换房间了。”Loki低下头，嘴唇蹭着Thor的脸颊，“或者，我们今晚在你房间做？”

“可以。”

======================

Thor坐着回程的飞机，空姐们忙忙碌碌的招呼着旅客们对号入座。他瞧着相机里的照片，风花雪月，老城古塔，什么都有了。还有那个人，他站在蔚蓝的天海之间，风儿吹着他的衣角和黑发，他那绿宝石般的眼睛正看着自己，那双眼睛在这几个夜晚都注视着自己，充满着愉悦和......爱意......

他们还会再见面吗？

旁边的老先生离开了座位，Thor瞟了一眼便再一次看向了相机里的照片。

“嘿，我好不容易和他换了座位，你就只盯着相机瞧吗？”

Thor猛地转过了头，啊，他的绿宝石来了。

“也带我，欣赏一下澳大利亚的美景吧。”

=======the end============


End file.
